1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in a take-up motion of a loom by which a woven cloth is wound on a cloth roller, and more particularly to an automatically operated take-up motion by which the woven cloth can be automatically wound on the cloth roller without any operator's manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Looms are usually equipped with a take-up motion including a cloth roller driven in timed relation to the operational cycle of the loom, in which a woven cloth is finally wound up on the rotating cloth roller.
However, such an operation as to wind the woven cloth on the cloth roller has been manually carried out by an operator, thereby requiring the operator and a considerably long time therefor. This deteriorates the operation efficiency of the loom.